Quand Noel et Nouvel An font des siennes
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand l'auteure pète un câble pour les Fêtes de Fin d'année en plus d'être bourrée au cherry coc' en regardant la série animée, voilà ce que ça donne ! JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! [YAOI] RitsuXMasamune / MisakixAkihiko
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Bien que Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ne soit pas à moi, je suis toujours partante pour écrire sur nos personnages adorés et tellement amusants à martyriser !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Quand mon père raconte une blague à la con sur le Père Noel et une cheminée (que j'ai déjà oubliée, c'est pour dire à quel point, elle ne m'a pas marquée xD) et que je suis légèrement -ah bon?!- bourrée au coca cherry, voilà ce que ça donne ! Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel 2014 à tous et à toutes mes yaoistes d'amouuuuuuuuuur xD Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Quand Noel et Nouvel An font des siennes**

* * *

**Une histoire de cheminée qui part en vrille**

_Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amouuuuur ! Pas moyen ! _

Mais revenons donc au début de cette matinée complètement dingue afin de comprendre pour quelle raison cette phrase culte de Ritsu avait fait son grand retour en force dans l'esprit torturé et tortueux de ce dernier.

Donc la journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Le brunet s'était levé de bonne humeur après une bonne nuit de sommeil et était arrivé à l'heure au bureau en ayant même eu le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Dans sa bonne humeur, notre héros avait commencé à travailler mais cela s'était gâté dès le moment où son patron avait fait son entrée dans le département. Les ondes négatives que Takano dégageait figèrent tous ses éditeurs mais Ritsu fut sa première victime. Les cris et ordres avaient commencés à fuser et les prises de tête aussi pour le plus grand dam de tous nos adorables éditeurs de l'Emerald…

Mais ce fut à la pause de midi que notre Ritsu hurla cette phrase que nous connaissons déjà très bien. Masamune s'était encore faufilé derrière lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants avant de lui mordiller la nuque. Onodera avait alors manqué de gémir bruyamment et s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour se retenir faisant ricaner le plus âgé.

\- ARRETE CA, ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Le dit pervers le fit taire en l'embrassant furieusement tout en l'enserrant dans une étreinte de fer, tenant ses mains derrière son dos, empêchant ainsi le plus jeune de se débattre pendant qu'il martyrisait ses lèvres fragiles. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Takano rompit le baiser.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à être plus discret si tu ne veux pas que l'on nous surprenne en plein échange amoureux…

Le ton narquois comme le rictus que l'éditeur en chef affichait fit bouillir le sang du brun aux prunelles vertes qui allait répliquer lorsque le plus âgé le lâcha et prit la parole avant lui.

\- Tu passeras le réveillon avec moi. Ce soir, tu viens chez moi.

Et il le planta là.

\- TAKANO-SAN !

XxXxXxXxX

Ritsu s'écroula sur son bureau, complètement vidé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Kisa baragouinait on se savait quoi en tentant de terminer un document à remettre aux imprimeurs. Hatori était parti depuis un moment et Takano se disputait encore avec Yokozawa au téléphone à propos d'une réimpression pour cause de rupture de stock trop rapide. Bref… Il était presque ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de cliniquement mort. Tout moue, l'éditeur se leva et rangea ses affaires avant de commencer à quitter le bureau. Pourtant, une fois dans l'ascenseur, les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent sur Takano.

_\- Eh merde… _

\- Si tu croyais m'échapper, ça veut dire que tu es pire qu'idiot, Onodera.

\- Je te déteste ! S'exclama le dit Onodera en fusillant son patron de ses prunelles vertes.

Geste que le fameux patron ignora royalement en appuyant sur le bouton du premier sous-sol sans que le plus jeune n'ait eu le temps de protester. Il était venu en voiture le matin même et il comptait bien empêcher son jeune compagnon de lui filer entre les doigts. Une fois à destination, l'homme aux prunelles brunes attrapa la main du plus jeune et le tira vers sa voiture. D'un bref mouvement de poignet, l'éditeur en chef le poussa dans le véhicule et passa du côté conducteur sans prendre en compte les protestations du plus jeune qui finit par se taire au bout de plusieurs minutes à lui jeter tous les noms d'oiseaux lui passant par la tête à son supérieur. Cette soirée n'allait pas être triste !

XxXxXxXxX

Dans l'appartement depuis quelques minutes, Ritsu se trouvait dans le salon en plein moment de bug. Pour quelle raison ? Celle-ci. Takano avait fabriqué une sorte de vieille cheminée européenne avec des cratons qu'il avait peints dans des tons brique et ocre qui s'harmonisaient étrangement bien avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce. En plus d'exceller dans leur boulot, l'homme aux prunelles brunes savait non seulement cuisiner mais il était également doué de ses mains… C'en était rageant ! Mais ça faisait tout de même bizarre, une cheminée européenne dans un salon typiquement japonais… Le jeune homme demanda à son compagnon, une goutte de sueur roulant sur le derrière de son crâne.

\- Euh… Takano-san… C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une cheminée. Répondit l'éditeur en chef du tac-au-tac.

\- J'avais compris mais… pourquoi une cheminée comme ça dans ton salon ?

\- Il parait qu'en Europe, le Père Noel passe par la cheminée pour aller déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin. Expliqua Masamune en gouttant la sauce de son poisson qu'il faisait encore mijoter.

BADABOUM ! Ritsu venait de tomber les pieds en l'air sur le parquet du salon.

\- Parce ce que tu crois au Père Noel, toi ?! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant en époussetant son jean.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ça te surprend ?

\- Euh… Oui.

Un silence et ils se mirent à table pour déguster le poisson et le riz préparés par le plus âgés en sirotant un bon verre de vin rouge dont il était grand amateur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et pourtant, Onodera était mal à l'aise comme toujours en présence de son ex-amant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lui jetait sans arrêt de brefs coups d'œil au noiraud ainsi qu'à la cheminée qui le perturbait fortement. Une fois le repas avalé dans un calme complet, nos deux tourtereaux allèrent s'asseoir au salon.

\- Tu voudrais que l'on se rapproche de la cheminée pour voir le Père Noel arriver ? Taquina Takano à qui l'embarras du plus jeune n'avait pas échappé.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le charrier. Voir son amour s'énerver était tellement divertissant pour lui… Tout autant que cela l'excitait. D'ailleurs, son désir commençait à s'enflammer. Et la réaction du dit amour ne tarda pas. Rouge de honte et de colère, le plus jeune se mit à vociférer. Lui jetant à la figure tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui vinrent sur le coup à l'esprit. Fermant les yeux dans le même temps, il ne vit pas le plus âgé se rapprocher de lui et le prendre brusquement dans ses bras. Lorsque Ritsu comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il commença à se débattre.

XxXxXxXxX

Ritsu se débattait comme un gamin gigotant dans tous les sens tout en hurlant des « Lâche-moi, pervers ! » ou « TAKANO-SAN ARRETE CA ! », sa voix montant dans les aigus alors que le dit pervers selon lui –nous on adore !- le tenait encore sur son épaule comme l'on porte un sac à pattes… -Très élégant !- Takano se dirigea directement vers sa chambre après avoir retiré ses propres chaussures ainsi que celles de Ritsu mais avec un peu de mal. Enfin, pas étonnant au vu du fait que porter quelqu'un sur son épaule et retirer ses chaussures en même temps, c'est pas facile. Pourtant, les gigotements du plus jeune ne faisaient qu'enflammer davantage ses sens. Mais l'éditeur en chef se retient jusque dans sa chambre.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur son lit et retira rapidement leurs vêtements qui étaient de trop pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Takano se saisit de la cravate du plus jeune et attacha les délicats poignets de celui-ci à la tête de lit, le privant ainsi d'une partie de sa mobilité tout en ignorant royalement les protestations de ce dernier. Protestations qu'il fit taire. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé de la chemise blanche que Ritsu portait. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Ritsu avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière. Pourtant, le jeune éditeur reniait encore le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté, cela Masamune le savait très bien. Mais il était déterminé à le faire sombrer dans une folie douce qui le rendrait totalement dépendant de lui.

Ritsu était totalement à la merci de Masamune, ses mains serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que Masamune laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. La chaleur montait rapidement mais Onodera pinça les lèvres, voulant plus que tout taire les gémissements obscènes qui gravissaient sa gorge sans sa permission ! –Mais depuis quand ils ont besoin d'une permission franchement !- Son corps par contre ne cachait rien à son « amant » sur son état d'excitation, son membre était déjà à moitié dressé et Takano se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais le plus âgé ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Patience, mon ange, patience… Chuchota Takano en pinçant un des tétons du jeune homme.

Toujours les yeux clos avec force, Ritsu laissa enfin échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Masamune avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur une nouvelle fois, le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Ritsu lâchèrent enfin les draps pour parcourir de façon purement inconsciente le torse musclé de Masamune dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le plus âgé fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. C'était si rare de voir son petit ange prendre l'initiative durant leurs ébats –parfois violents, non sans blague ?- intempestifs. Masamune descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Ritsu tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Takano descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis la dernière fois qu'il se l'était approprié, chose qu'il comptait bien refaire.

Ritsu n'arrivait plus à contenir sa voix, ni ses gémissements qui s'étaient finalement changés en cris de plaisir. Sa raison semblait s'être carrément faite la malle et son corps avait prit le relais. Ce dernier réclamait plus de l'éditeur en chef dont le sourire pervers donnait à penser que la nuit allait être très longue… Takano se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de Ritsu avant de le mordiller délicatement. Ritsu cria bien plus fort lorsque Masamune se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. L'éditeur en chef faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Ritsu voulait tellement plus ! Le remarquant, Takano arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment- mais oui, on y croit !- d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

\- Que veux-tu Ritsu ?

Il avait accentué le prénom qu'il aimait tant de façon si érotique que comme possédé, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive mais le côté sadique de l'éditeur en chef ne le voyait pas ainsi…

\- Parle, mon ange. Que veux-tu ?

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Masamune venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Ritsu qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Tu aimes, my love ? Lui murmura-t-il de nouveau de sa voix la plus rauque.

Ritsu hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir et toujours incapable de parler sans gémir ou hurler de plaisir.

\- Dis-le.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Masamune augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure brune reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Ritsu rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

\- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

\- J'aime ce que tu fais, Masa- Ah ! Articula difficilement le jeune éditeur, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant, pensa Masamune. Ce dernier augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le plus jeune tira sur ses liens mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage Takano qui augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Ritsu fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience.

\- Prend-moi ! Cria-t-il en écartant ses jambes à l'extrême.

Oh non… Pas toute suite ! pensa Masamune. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Ritsu se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Masamune. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de Ritsu et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le brunet ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Takano explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

Masamune jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'attirer encore plus contre lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Ritsu ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer le brunet aux prunelles vertes alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Masamune pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. L'éditeur en chef s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement. Les caresses de Takano sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna un léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, Masamune entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

\- Plus fort, plus vite, Masamune ! Je – ah ! Plus !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le concerné en feulant de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son Ritsu adoré.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux –euh rien n'est moins sûr mais bon…- n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Masamune se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille de Ritsu de la part de Takano. La neige tombait encore sur la ville qui s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps déjà.

XxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Ritsu n'eut pas la force de bouger le moindre de ses membres. Les souvenirs de cette nuit avec Takano lui reviennent en pleine figure et ses joues atteignirent des records de rougeurs. Il s'était encore fait avoir… Et en beauté en plus ! Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pendant quelques minutes où il cria silencieusement. Une fois un peu près calmé, le jeune éditeur aux yeux verts se redressa suffisamment pour regarder à son côté, un corps chaud étant collé au sien depuis… Roh ! Il laissa tomber. Takano –car c'était bien lui- dormait toujours du sommeil des Justes.

Curieux, car c'était tellement rare que l'homme dorme en sa présence, Ritsu se mit à l'observer. Les traits durs de son supérieur étaient si détendu qu'il paraissait dix ans de moins. Le même lycéen dont il était si passionnément tombé amoureux dix ans auparavant. La sérénité transpirait de son visage alors que seule sa respiration profonde troublait le sens dans lequel la chambre était plongée. Ritsu remarqua d'ailleurs que quelques rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux encore tirés, démontrant que le jour était déjà levé et sans doute depuis un bon moment. 9h30 affichait le réveil. Il n'était pas si tôt que ça en fait… Ritsu soupira et reporta son regard vert sur la silhouette dormante de son amant. Oui, son amant, il n'avait plus peur des mots.

L'homme était vraiment beau lorsqu'il ne jouait pas les tyrans. Bon, d'accord, il devait bien admettre que ce côté tyrannique le rendait super sexy, surtout lorsqu'il en jouait au moment de l'amour mais jamais ! O grand jamais, il ne l'avouera à l'intéressé ou à voix haute, plutôt mourir ! Se reprenant, Ritsu se mit sur un coude et approcha timidement sa main de la joue de Masamune et la caressa avec hésitation. C'était la première fois qu'il osait un geste tendre de lui-même vers son amant et bizarrement, cela le ravit. Il mit alors de côté tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme endormit près de lui pour la journée au moins.

_C'était peut-être de l'amour, au final… Qui sait ?_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Coin des persos ! 

Moi : _*s'écroule sur son bureau*_ FINIIIIIIIII ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Vos avis ? Suite ? Pas suite pour le Nouvel An ?

Takano : Moi, je veux une suite !

Onodera : _*rouge de honte et complètement furax*_ PAS MOI ! ESPËCE DE PERVERSE ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSER PAR LA TETE POUR ECRIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

Takano : J'ai une idée de la réponse à cette question pour le moins stupide.

Moi : _*complètement amorphe*_ Si c'est au coca que tu penses alors oui, c'est ça xD

Onodera : _*aura noire pas impressionnante pour un sou*_ Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur !

Misaki, Aichi, Yûgi, Naruto, Allen, Hisoka et Sena : _*mais d'où sortent-ils ?!*_ On ne te retient pas ! Fais-en de la chair à pâtée !

Moi : Euh... _*pas rassurée mais promet mille et une vengeances dans sa tête en ricanant intérieurement*_ Bon, bah en espérant que cet O.S vous a plu et laissez des reviews... A plus ! _*s'échappe en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de plumes noires sans oublier d'emporter sa bouteille de 2L de coca cherry*_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Junjo Romantica ne m'appartient pas mais je me fais toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur cette œuvre que j'aime tant !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Joyeux Noel 2015 à tous et à toutes, chers amis lecteurs et amies lectrices ! Ce deuxième texte de Noel est pour vous et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que celui de l'année dernière !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

katsumi19 : Contente que mon délire t'es fais rire comme une folle xD Le délire avec les cheminées ? Cherche pas, Takano est complètement barré comme moi quoi de toute manière me diras-tu ! J'espère que ce nouveau délire te plaira et pour la suite de ce premier texte, il y en aura une cette année, promis !

fandemanga : Merci ! Heureuse de voir que mon texte t'es plus et pour le nouvel an, il y aura des textes ^^ j'espère que celui-ci te plairas !

Camlia : OU LA LA LA ! QUELLE REVIEW xD Je suis super contente que mon délire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et oui, je compte bien croire encore que Ritsu et Masamune !

* * *

**Quand Noel et Nouvel An font des siennes... **

* * *

**Sur les genoux du Père Noel**

_« Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts… » _

Cette chanson l'avait contaminé. Littéralement. La faute à qui ? Encore à Usagi-san qui avait la bonne idée d'acheter un CD regroupant les chansons traditionnelles de cette période festive de fin d'année. Et en plus, le jeune éditeur se retrouvait à nouveau dans une position aussi équivoque qu'embarrassante. C'est-à-dire sur les genoux d'un Usagi qui s'était amusé à se déguiser en Père Noel. Mais à sa sauce bien entendu, donc pas de longue barbe blanche.

\- Alors Misaki. As-tu été sage cette année ?

Le sourire légèrement pervers de l'amant du dit Misaki fit frissonner ce dernier d'appréhension.

\- Evidemment que j'ai été sage, moi ! Ce qui ne doit pas avoir été ton cas, Usagi-san ! S'exclama le jeune homme en détournant les yeux de ceux, brûlants qui le fixaient sans gêne avec les joues en feu.

Akihiko lui, s'amusait de la réplique comme de l'attitude de son jeune amant. Il était de plus en plus adorable le temps passant. Et lui, l'écrivain solitaire et renfermé ne parvenait même plus à rester séparer de lui plus d'une journée sans se retrouver dans le même état qu'une épave. Les joues rougies de son cadet le poussèrent hors de ses pensées sombres vers une humeur à la fois joueuse et passionnée. Il savait très bien que le plus jeune n'allait pas lui résister bien longtemps et l'homme comptait bien en profiter de son compagnon aux belles prunelles vertes.

\- Oh ? Alors dans ce cas, tu dois savoir quel cadeau tu veux ?

Surprit et prit au dépourvu part cette question alors que Misaki s'attendait plutôt à ce que son aîné lui saute dessus pour lui faire subir les pires outrages de son cru, le jeune homme le regarda en haussant un sourcil, incrédule. Le regard qu'avait son écrivain troublait encore d'avantage le plus jeune qui n'osait pas vraiment le regarder en face. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que deux belles tomates bien mûres. Pourtant, avec son cœur battant la chamade, le jeune éditeur en devenir ne put retenir les mots qui le hantaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Et cela sans qu'il n'arrive à les offrir à son compagnon.

\- Pouvoir te dire…

Misaki se mordit la lèvre, tremblant légèrement alors qu'Akihiko haussait un sourcil. Le comportement de son petit ange n'était pas naturel. Tout comme ce silence mais sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer. Patiemment, l'écrivain attendit et cette patience fut rapidement récompensée. Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Que je t'aime, Usagi-san.

N'osant toujours pas regarder son amant après cet aveu si embarrassant, Misaki sentit les lèvres fraiches de l'autre homme se poser sur son front puis sa tempe et ensuite déposer de légers baisers papillons sur tout le reste de son visage surchauffé qu'Akihiko avait prit entre ses mains imposantes. Grisé par la douceur du plus âgé, Misaki se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Répondant timidement aux avances d'Akihiko.

Les caresses se firent progressivement plus passionnées et chaudes, Akihiko se leva de sa chaise et portant son amant dans ses bras comme un prince le ferait avec sa princesse sans décoller ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre sans que le cadet ne s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'Akihiko déposa doucement sa précieuse charge sur son lit, entre ses draps défaits, Misaki ne s'offusqua pas ni ne chercha à s'échapper de l'étreinte du plus âgé. Tout gêné, le jeune homme chercha à cacher ses yeux de son bras. Avec un sourire, Akihiko ne le laissa pas faire et se saisit de ses bras qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête, les emprisonnant d'une seule main. Poigne puissante mais toujours aussi douce. Jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit pouvant blesser le plus jeune. Un nouveau baiser langoureux fut échanger et la soirée n'en fut que plus plaisante .

AxMxAxMxAxM

Quelques heures ou longues minutes plus tard, Akihiko se décala sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte de ses bras du plus jeune qui tentait de retrouver son souffle après cette étreinte plus qu'intense. Les deux amants planaient encore littéralement. Chacun étant aux anges. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes. Mais elles se complétaient bien tout de même.

\- Joyeux Noel, Akihiko… Murmura Misaki, succombant de plus en plus à l'appel des bras de Morphée.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'heureux destinataire de ces mots qui serra tendrement son compagnon contre lui, comblé.

\- Je t'aime Misaki. Joyeux Noel à toi aussi, tu m'as offert les plus beaux cadeaux qui soient.

Un même sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune alors que le sommeil le rattrapait et il en fut rapidement de même pour l'écrivain. Finalement, le Père Noel avait fait bien plus que son boulot cette année.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*super heureuse de son délire*_ JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Akihiko : _*tout content de ce qu'elle a écrit*_

Misaki : _*aussi rouge qu'une pivoine*_ Tsuki-san !

Moi : _*big smile*_ Je vais prendre tout ça pour une ovation !

Ritsu : _*soulagé*_ Enfin, elle nous a laissés tranquille !

Takano : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Tsuki-san, allons tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu nous abandonne ?

Ritsu : ... _*murmure pour lui-même*_ Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens mal ?

Moi : _*ricane comme une démente toujours ne buvant sa bouteille de coca cherry* _JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI JAMAIS TRANQUILLE !

Misaki et Ritsu : _*en cœur, désespérés*_ OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Takano et Akihiko : _*en cœur* _OH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !

Misaki et Ritsu : _*aura noire et tentent de chopper l'auteure*_ ON VA TE TUER !

Moi : _*ricane avant de se carapater* _EUH... LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS VOULEZ D'AUTRES DELIRES DU MEME GENRE ! ET A BIENTOT LES AMIS !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : BONNE ANNEE 2016 A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET TOUTES MES LECTRICES FIDELES ! TOUS MES VOEUX ! Pour cette nouvelle année, je vous offre donc deux nouveaux textes dont le premier arrive... _*roulements de tambours*_ MAINTENANT ! Et il s'agit d'une suite du premier texte : Quand une histoire de cheminée part en vrille.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Horsiseblue82 : Je suis très heureuse que mon délire t'es faite rêver et j'avais promis des suites alors les voilà ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année encore à toi et pleins de bonnes choses pour toi ! BONNE ANNEE !

ShiroNeko Nya : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimée le texte et mon coin des persos xD Voici les suites ! Bonne lecture et amuse-toi bien ! Bonne Année !

Angelyoru : Carrément xD je suis contente que voir que mon lemon t'as fait plaisir à ce point ! J'avoue que voir Ritsu se débattre face à Masamune pour finit par céder est très amusant ! Comme Usagi est le chasseur attitré de Misaki ! _*s'imagine des choses rien qu'avec ce qu'elle vient de dire...*_ Bref, bonne année 2016 à toi !

* * *

**Quand Noel et Nouvel An font des siennes**

* * *

**Penser n'aide en rien, agir c'est mieux !**

Ritsu cherchait comment éviter de se frapper la tête contre le mur de sa chambre alors qu'il venait d'éteindre son portable qui n'avait cessé de sonner toute la journée. Takano ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde depuis ce qui était arrivé à Noel et le jeune éditeur n'en pouvait plus ! Son corps en était encore douloureux même après 6 jours. Comment avait-il su s'échapper ? Pendant que son tyran de patron dormait évidemment. Bien sûr, lorsque ce dernier s'était aperçu de son absence, Ritsu avait dû ruser pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Retour au jeu du chat et de la souris. Le brunet s'était alors mit à éviter le plus âgé qui bizarrement, s'était pris au jeu.

Coups de téléphones, tambourinage à sa porte et autres idées farfelues, on pouvait avancer sans se tromper que l'homme aux prunelles brunes avait de la suite dans les idées. Tout était bon pour tenter de faire craquer l'homme qui hantait son cœur et ses nuits. Et Ritsu avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas flancher pour de bon. Pourtant, Takano ne le savait pas. Onodera s'assit contre le mur de sa chambre, face à son lit. Ses bras entourèrent ses genoux dans lesquels il blottit son visage. Son corps tout entier était comme en feu. Tous les endroits où Masamune était passé ses mains, ses lèvres et même sa langue le brûlaient atrocement. Toujours le même effet. Au fond, il savait que Takano avait raison quand il lui affirmait qu'il en était retombé amoureux. Pourtant, Ritsu ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. La douleur l'ayant anéanti dix ans auparavant l'effrayaient toujours. Et il… n'était pas prêt pour affronter cela de nouveau. La peur. C'était ça qui le paralysait. L'empêchant de s'abandonner entre les bras de cet homme pour lequel son cœur n'avait jamais cessé de battre.

Le silence qui régnait maintenant dans son appartement était presque étouffant pour le jeune éditeur mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une douce torpeur l'engourdissait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de son patron mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, leurs étreintes… Il les aimait tout comme il l'aimait lui. Mais entre le penser et le dire, il y avait une sacrée marge. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux. Son esprit était rempli de souvenirs anciens que Takano hantait comme un fantôme. Au lycéen, l'adulte se superposait et le plus jeune ne s'en senti que plus mal encore.

XxXxXxXxX

Le sommeil l'avait gagné et ce fut des bruits de pas sur le parquet de l'appartement qui le sortir de sa torpeur. Mat, les craquements venaient vers lui. Onodera connaissait bien cette manière de marcher pour l'avoir souvent guettée. Takano. La porte de sa chambre grinça mais il ne bougea pas en sentant la présence de son supérieur se rapprocher de lui. Lorsque le croyant endormi, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire. Mimant un profond sommeil. Le noiraud cala doucement sa tête dans son cou et le brunet put discrètement jeter un coup d'œil à son horloge. 22h30… Pas encore la Nouvelle Année. Mais il devait avoir dormi durant un bon bout de temps.

Il se détendit dans les bras de Masamune qui eut un sourire discret. Il avait très bien saisit le manège de son amant. Mais puisqu'il semblait être d'humeur joueuse, il entrait avec plaisir dans son jeu. Sans se presser, l'éditeur en chef retourna à son propre appartement en tenant son Ritsu dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée… Le brun le tuerait s'il savait à quoi il venait de penser. Quoi que ce serait amusant de le voir rougir comme une jeune fille avant de tenter de se débattre pour échapper à son étreinte… Takano passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, c'était très tentant. Pourtant, il ne fit rien et allongea son compagnon dans son lit avant de l'y suivre sans hésiter faisant se tendre ce dernier. Bien conscient du fait qu'il devait être aussi raide qu'un piquet dans les bras chauds de son supérieur, Ritsu-mimant toujours un profond sommeil- s'efforça de se détendre. Takano sourit tendrement dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon en remarquant sans peine les efforts de ce dernier. Il était vraiment bien trop adorable pour sa santé mentale… A croire que même après dix ans éloigné de lui, Takano serait brusquement devenir sadomaso… L'éditeur en chef chassa ces étranges pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son amant. Il se redressa au-dessus de ce dernier, le sentant trembler légèrement durant la manœuvre. Mais Onodera n'ouvrit pas les yeux, laissant ses paupières closes sur ses iris vertes. Si intrigantes pour Masamune.

Le voir si soumis et sans défense face à lui… Masamune n'eut qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et s'approprier tout son être une nouvelle fois mais, son corps lui rappelait son bon souvenir. La fatigue accumulée du dernier cycle avant les vacances plus leur étreinte si fougueuse de Noel. Cela avait laissé quelques traces.

\- Ritsu. Je t'aime.

L'interpelé frissonna violemment aux mots si familiers dans la bouche de son… amant. Et sans faire attention, il ouvrit finalement les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans celle d'un brun chaud de son compagnon qui le fixaient depuis le début de cette étrange soirée. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélèrent alors que Ritsu, détournant légèrement les yeux, le visage écarlate, le jeune homme se laissa aller. Il souffrait bien trop de leurs jeux devenus si douloureux pour lui. Il abandonnait, rendant les armes une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était temps.

\- Je t'aime Masamune.

Surprit, l'homme aux cheveux presque noirs écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de sourire tendrement, amoureusement. Sans répondre, Masamune se baissa, entoura son compagnon de ses bras puissants et l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement.

_\- Enfin_, pensèrent-ils tous les deux. C'était comme dans un rêve mais c'était réel, après plus de dix ans de tourmente, ils s'aimaient de nouveau et s'était parti pour durer, cette fois-ci.

XxXxXxXxX

Deux bras puissants l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Ou plutôt à ses souvenirs de la veille. Avec un sourire, il se laissa attirer contre le corps musclé de son homme qui déposa un léger baiser sur son oreille qu'il mordilla ensuite.

Les vêtements furent défaits et écartés alors que les regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se quitter. Les deux hommes se dévoraient des yeux, appréciant le corps de l'autre comme une offrande amoureuse qu'ils allaient se faire.

Takano s'allongea sur Ritsu qui l'accueilli au creux de ses bras avec un soupir de plaisir, leurs érections se frôlant, les vagues de désir et de plaisir montèrent en flèches au sein de leurs corps brûlants. Avec douceur, l'ainé transporta le plus jeune dans un monde de sensation toutes plus déroutantes les unes que les autres. Ritsu criait et gémissait, son corps se cambrant à l'extrême sous le corps puissant de son supérieur. Pas un morceau de peau ne fut épargné, morsures, baisers et coups de langue. Le dragon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des plaintes lascives quittaient sa gorge alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus au point de se briser tant l'homme qu'il aimait jouait de son corps comme un virtuose. Takano prépara son amour avec beaucoup d'attention et le pénétra lentement en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour l'aider à se détendre. Ritsu ouvrit ses prunelles vertes qui s'étaient fermées sous le plaisir offert par son homme et les plongea dans celles de son amoureux avant de donner son accord d'un coup de hanche lent qui fit gémir le plus âgé. Ce dernier commença ses doux va-et-vient frôlant ainsi la prostate du plus jeune sans jamais la toucher. Les gémissements se changèrent en cris alors que les mouvements de bassins s'intensifiaient.

La jouissance les emporta tel une vague et les deux amants mirent un moment à se calmer. Takano se retira de son amour et s'allongea près de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras avec douceur. Avant que Morphée ne les emporte, de nouveaux mots d'amour furent échangés. Ritsu savait que rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre dans les bras de Masamune, celui-ci se sentait enfin complet avec ce beau jeune homme entre ses bras. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et ils allaient pouvoir avancer de nouveau. La nouvelle année commençait plus que bien.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*hurle comme une hystérique*_ BONNE ANNEE LES GENS !

Tous les persos sauf Akihiko et Takano : _*se bouchent les oreilles*_ Bonne année à tous et à toutes !

Misaki : _*hausse un sourcil en voyant l'état de l'auteure*_ Elle a pas encore bue de coca cherry pourtant !

Ritsu : _*soupir*_ Non, mais elle est tellement contente de son délire qu'elle parait bourrée.

Misaki : _*tout pâle*_ Dangereux.

Ritsu : _*tout aussi pâle*_ Tout à fait d'accord...

Takano et Akihiko : _*sourire en coin*_ Petites natures !

Moi :_ *ricane comme une démente en tirant dans tous les sens*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Misaki et Ritsu : _*cherchent à s'enfuir*_ Hiruma et ... ON S'EN FOUT ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Takano et Akihiko : _*partent à la poursuite de leur soumis respectif*_ ...

Moi : _*se retrouve seule*_ Bon bah, passez encore un bon réveillon du Nouvel An, amusez-vous bien et n'abusez pas trop sur la boisson ! _*se barre sans oublier sa bouteille de coca, évidemment*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toujours aussi folle, avec une bouteille de cherry coc à côté d'elle*_ Voici maintenant le second texte spécial Nouvel An qui est aussi la suite du second texte : Sur les genoux du Père Noel ! En espérant que cela vous plaira et surtout, je vous souhaite encore une bonne année 2016 avec pleins de bonheurs et de bonnes choses pour vous tous amis lecteurs et lectrices !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Angelyoru : Carrément le gésère ?! xD Tu veux des poches de sang ? J'en ai tout un stock ! Je suis en tout cas super contente que tu ais aimée et non, je ne me modérerai pas sur le coca, ce soir désolée ! Et puis, avoue que vous aimez bien quand je fais des ravages ! Encore bonne année et tout ce qui s'en suit ! KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Horsiseblue82 : Je suis super contente que mon précédent texte t'es plu à ce point ! "Sensei" ?! Tiens, ça fait un moment qu'on ne m'a plus appelée comme ça xD LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Comme tu l'as dit ! On s'en fout si c'est pas dans le manga ! VIVE LA FANFICTION BORDEL DE M**** ! Bref, je te souhaite de nouveau une bonne année et tout ce qui va avec ! Mille bisous !

* * *

**Quand Noel et Nouvel An font des siennes**

* * *

**Minuit inoubliable**

Les heures passaient et Akihiko s'amusait à être (encore) aux petits soins pour son compagnon. Evidemment, ce dernier avait trouvé le moyen de se fouler la cheville en cavalant à son boulot. Foulure fut égale à mode Akihiko en surprotection constante. Pourtant, Misaki trouvait ça agréable. Il ne protestait plus que pour la forme et cela de plus en plus rarement. Chose qui surprenait Akihiko de manière plus que positive. Voir Misaki, son adorable petit ange dépendre un peu plus de lui, le rendait encore plus heureux. Avec l'aide, distante de Misaki (celui-ci étant condamné à reste allongé sur le canapé), l'homme parvient à préparer un délicieux repas de réveillon qui fit sourire le plus jeune avec fierté. Lorsqu'ils le dégustèrent à la lueur des chandelles rouges disposées sur la table, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de laisser leurs doigts s'effleurer sur la nappe immaculée, laissant les minutes s'écouler paisiblement dans une atmosphère intime et chargée de sentiments. Vers 23h30, le plus âgé les recouvrit d'une couverture chaude et ils sortirent sur le balcon. Misaki haussa un sourcil étonné. Pourquoi son amant faisait-il une telle chose ? Akihiko ricana et apprit à son compagnon qu'un feu d'artifice avait été organisé par la ville et qu'il allait bientôt commencer.

Les premiers jets de lumières envahirent alors le ciel sombre à peine quelques minutes plus tard et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte (vous êtes sûr ? xD), le plus jeune du couple se calla confortablement contre son compagnon qui sourit légèrement sans quitter les feux des yeux, savourant la chaleur de Misaki contre son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre en cet instant magique. Sentant Misaki bouger, Akihiko prit l'initiative, cette fois. Il ouvrit son bras et laissa le plus jeune, les joues rouges, se caller contre lui. Posant une main légère sur son torse, à l'endroit om son cœur palpitait de joie de le sentir près de lui. Et sans plus attendre, l'homme referma sa prise sur son compagnon, apposant sa main gauche sur sa hanche, la caressant quelques secondes avant de ne plus la bouger. Toujours concentré sur le spectacle nocturne, Misaki ne pt s'empêcher de murmurer, alors que minuit sonna.

\- Bonne Année, Akihiko…

\- Bonne Année, mon Misaki.

Seul le bruit d'un doux baiser se fit entendre dans la nuit et sous les belles lumières colorées du feu d'artifices. Pourtant, le couple eut une seul pensée avant de se laisser aller à leur étreinte.

_\- Pourvu que cette année soit un peu plus tranquille ! _

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Coin des persos !

Misaki : _*désespéré*_ Oh non ! C'est encore pour ma pomme !

Ritsu : _*sourire narquois*_ Chacun son tour !

Moi : _*fière d'elle*_ Tope-là Rit-chan !

Ritsu : _*la fusille du regard*_ Réflexes Divins !

Moi : _*se frotte l'arrière du crâne*_ Itai ! Itai !

Hiruma : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Un coup du fucking dreadlocks ?

Moi : _*gros cœurs dans les yeux en le voyant*_ HIRUMA-SAMA !

Hiruma : _*sourire dément*_ Je suis bien content de toi, ma fichue disciple ! Par contre ! T'as intérêt à rappliquer sur notre fandom pendant tout le mois de janvier, pigé ?

Moi : HAI HIRUMA-SAMA !

Tous les persos de JR et SH : _*soupir de soulagement*_ Ouf ! Avec ça, elle nous laissera tranquille pour un bon moment !

Moi : _*aux persos avec un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon*_ Vous faites pas trop d'illusions, je ne vous oublierai pas ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Bonne Année à vous et tout ce qui va avec ! Surtout, ne buvez pas trop et si vous avez trop bu, ne reprenez pas le volant !

Hiruma : _*sort en ricanant*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !


End file.
